Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Two Games
by CriticalHippo
Summary: So, after recking that skrub Canon Dwarf. They go back to the town and play some fun games. Rated T for Totally fABULOUS.
1. Beginning

**Hello, welcome to a fanfiction from a game older than me. It is known as Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. Shows you how young I am. I really shouldn't do thi-. Oh wait this isn't a smut anymore. WHAT A STORY WRITTEN BY CRITICALHIPPO WITHOUT SMUT OH GOD THE APOCALYPSE AAAAAA! But seriously, this will be my first. I don't really know what it's about. But um rated T mostly cuz paranoia but there might be some sexual stuff but definitely swear words (I write this before I write my stories. I really shouldn't. Words of advice DON'T DO WHAT I DO FOO!) Almost forgot the paaaairiiiings! Shadow and Vio. Red and Blue. And um Toon Link and Tetra and Normal Link with Zelda (don't ask how.)**

Kinda third person thing (Oh my god_

All five ( **This includes Shadow NOT DARK LINK GRRR** ) Links were sitting around. When Blue got a Grantabuloustastic™ idea!

"Hey guys why don't we play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" He yelled Eureka ( **figuratively** ).

"Nah, how about Truth or Dare?" Red asked.

"Oh yeah, let's vote to see which idea is the better one." Blue challenged Red. So they asked the other three. Shadow said Seven Minutes in Heaven. Link said Truth or Dare, and Vio just said nothing. Until he had an idea.

"Wait what if we um played one and then the other?" They all stared at him blankly. And Vio thought he made a really bad mistake.

"Actually, that's a good idea!" Blue and Red said together. Then they stared at each other.

"Let's do Truth or Dare first!" said Red.

"NO! Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Blue yelled back. They argued like this for about 5 minutes until Vio yelled,

"STOP!" Everyone went silent and stopped doing whatever they were doing. Then Vio looked embarrassed. Red and Blue didn't want that to happen again so they each said,

"Um, you can go first." Blue took this opportunity to quickly say,

"Ok, I'll go first." He said cockily. Red gave him a look like, _You cheeky bastard, you_. So they got around in a circle and invited Tetra and Zelda and the Older Link to play ( **Don't ask how** ). So they used a sword cuz they were too lazy to find a bottle. The first spin went to Shadow Link. The second one went to Blue. For once Blue looked embarrassed. Shadow just smirked.

"Time for fun." He announced. ( **Now centering on The Closet *plays trumpet in background. I used a random dice roller for this :D** ). So they went into the somewhat decent-ish sized closet! Everyone outside went quiet to listen for anything.

"Well. Um, never thought this would happen." Blue said awkwardly.

"Do you want to do anything?" Asked Shadow sounding genuine. Which was weird considering Shadow would usually just tongue-kiss him instantly and not wait for a response.

"Um… sure." Blue said, his pride diminished. Shadow just smashed Blue against the wall and kissed him in a tongue battle. He won due to Blue not at all being ready. After a little bit Blue just accepted it.

"Um uh…." Blue was embarrassed he couldn't even think of anything else to say. He just let go of himself and he blushed a very dark crimson red. Shadow tongue-kissed him and then paused for air over and over until,

"You've been in there for like 2 god damn hours open the damn door!" Yelled Red from the outside. So they stepped outside, and Shadow looked triumphant and Blue looked super embarrassed. Blue went and sat next to Red and explained what happened. And Shadow went next to Vio and explained what happened.

"Ahem! Anyway, next spin!" Announced Toon Link. It went to Link first and then to Toon Link. They both just looked at each other awkwardly. They went inside.

"Um, do you want to just like wait until the end?" Toon link asked silently.

"Eh, sure." Answered Link. So, they just waited for seven minutes of extreme boredness, then they heard Red call for them and they came out.

"Alright… um next spin." Said Toon Link. It first went to Tetra. The second spin went too…


	2. Continuation

**Hello, welcome back to the story of the thingy things. Anyway, this is the second chapter, and it will continue the story of course. Oh yeah, I am working on a device that will bring characters to real life from anywhere. I already have a few in mind. I'll tell you after I finish this story. Oh yeah, and if you don't like Shadow, keep in mind I don't know what his game personality is, well I do. But I like this one better. It's more fun to write, just imagine all the porn! Shut the fuck up me.**

Third Person once again

To recap: Link and Toon Link just came out of the closet. They spun the bottle again and it landed on Tetra.

They all watched intently to see who Toon Link would possibly get mad at… the bottle spun more than usual until it landed on…

Zelda? No one saw that coming. The only thing they expected was to be a male x male, not a female x female thing considering there were 6 men and 2 women. Link and Toon Link had mixed feelings. But the other ones eagerly awaited. ( **To the closet!** ) Zelda and Tetra just sat there.

"So, do you want to um k-kiss me or something?" Asked Zelda slightly shyly.

"Sure, why not?" Tetra responded. Following up on the order. Zelda became much less shy and kissed Tetra. She didn't try to stop it at all. Since both of them were alert, the kissing was much more fun to write abou- ( **ahem** ). Zelda let her guard down as Tetra arrogantly went inside without much force when Zelda instantly sprung back to life.

However, Tetra caught her before she won and fought back against her tongue. After about 15 seconds of this the broke the kiss and Tetra smashed into her and won catching Zelda off guard. Tetra's tongue explored all over Zelda's mouth. Zelda moaned into the kiss. All of them outside were listening, but Link and Toon Link especially. Toon Link smirked at link knowing his girlfriend had won the tongue battle. Link gave a _well whatever_ kind of look.

After 7 minutes, Toon Link got bored and flung open the door. Only to find Zelda leaning back and Tetra leaning downwards to kiss her. Everyone started laughing and Tetra and Zelda, mainly Zelda, looked incredibly embarrassed and walked out.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen." Said Blue. Making them blush even more

"Spin again! Spin again!" Red yelled out happily. The first spin landed on Vio. He looked really scared. But, it actually landed on… Shadow. Vio secretly prayed to the Goddess for that stroke of luck. Shadow prayed infinitely more however, and got a smirk that was nearly bigger than his face on him, and he went inside with Vio.

"Well, I actually got my boyfriend on this turn. Oh how lucky am I?" He asked himself out loud. Vio actually didn't blush too much, because he didn't REALLY think everyone was listening to him. He even made the first move, but only because Shadow let him.

He moved his face toward Shadow's slowly. After a little bit, he reached Shadow's face. Shadow's tongue asked for entrance, and Vio accepted knowing he would never win anyway. Shadow expertly licked everywhere, he knew Vio enjoyed it because he was familiar with this experience, and he was moaning a bit. After so long, they broke the kiss, with a smirking Shadow and a blushing Vio. Shadow removed his shirt, and Vio blushed darker, knowing it was his turn.

He had nearly forgotten how amazing Shadow's body was. _Oh my god, I will never understand what I did to deserve this_ thought Vio. Shadow noticed him staring and grinned internally, because he hasn't done enough of that already. They went into a kiss, this time Shadow, didn't do anything with his tongue and focused on Vio's body.

He tried to slip his tongue into Shadow's mouth, but almost barely didn't, because he was shy and Shadow was playing with his body. He eventually stuck his tongue inside and explored. Shadow moaned at the same time as Vio, but louder which was a huge turn on for Vio ( **Please don't kinkshame me or anything** ). This went on for a little longer, Shadow was starting to unbuckle his belt, when Toon Link busted open the door,

"OMG, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN in there for like forever." He said lowering his tone gradually. He just stared at them with everyone else after. Vio blushed an incomprehensibly dark crimson. It looked like he was a different color than any other skin color. Shadow, of course, just smirked wider.

"Hey, at least I have the balls to do anything at all with my partner." He said nonchalantly. Right before muttering,

"Or any balls at all actually."

"Hey! I have balls!" Yelled Blue.

"Uh-huh." Replied Shadow.

"Ok, next spin." Interrupted Toon Link. But, Red was getting bored because he didn't get to go inside.

"Oh my god, this is so boring. Can we play Truth or Dare already?" He said bored.

"No, but I have an idea." Said Blue. With a smirk on his face as usual.

"I could automatically put you in the round." Said Blue.

"Ugh. Fine, but after this we play Truth or Dare" He said. So, they spun the bottle to see who would go with Red. The bottle spun around many times, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and a half, until it reached Tetra.

Toon Link of course gave him a " _don't you fucking touch her!_ " kind of look. So Red and Tetra went into the closet and Tetra winked at Toon Link right before going in. He knew what was going to happen now.

"Hey Red, I'm over here." She said to Red who was looking around awkwardly. ( **Here's where the sexualish scenes come in** )

"Um, a-are you sure we should do this." Asked Red embarrassed, he had never been a big fan of doing what was technically P.D.A.

"Sure, why not?" She said quietly to him to make sure no one else is listening. " _Oh god, Toon is gonna literally KILL me!_ " So Red just let Tetra kiss him and didn't offer resistance. Because well Toon Link would get mad, but she was a REALLY good kisser, now he understood why Toon Link loved him.

He just relaxed as she did all the work (Because women are slaves, and they do all the work while men are lazy :D utopia!) Before thinking, he took off his shirt.

"Ooh, someone's been working out!" She said surprised.

Toon Link had enough of this and decided to open the door. He looked infuriated, Red couldn't tell if he was madder at him or Tetra. Red just looked embarrassed and Tetra didn't even looked unfazed.

"I didn't know you liked girls Red." Said Blue jokingly through clenched teeth.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Hello, CriticalHippo back here. This is the Truth or Dare part of the Four Swords Link thing. So, this is gonna be different. Kinda. Still gonna be weird dares and kissing and all that good stuff. Anyway, on with the fish.**

Once again, third person point of view

So to recap: _Red and Tetra just got out of the closet and the rest of the people are playing Truth or Dare, the order is: Link, Blue, Zelda, Vio, Red, Toon Link, Shadow, and finally Tetra._

"Ok everyone. We will be playing Truth or Dare now. The order will be Link, Blue, Zelda, Vio, Shadow, Toon Link, Tetra, and finally Me." Explained Red

"So, Blue ask Link something." Said Red.

"Ok, Link you have to pick Truth or Dare." He said

"Um. Truth I guess." He answered. He got a lot of "wimp" s in the background.

"Well, I'll make this as bad as I can. Well um, who was your first kiss, when and where?" He asked.

"Oh shit! Well, oh god. So uh, there was this one time where um. I uh. Anyway ahem. Ghirahim." Some people took a huge quick breath in. "And what happened was, um he um ( **Oh that's not really Link that's me trying to think of a story**.) He um kind of got drunk and apparently he's really seductive when he's drunk. And um, he sorta kidnapped me ish? He just kept me in this weird magic barrier thing. And uh, he kept me there for a few days, and apparently he slipped alcohol into my drink. Enough said." He explained embarrassed.

"You will explain this later!" Scolded Zelda.

"Um, so uh B-Blue, Truth or Dare." He whispered.

"Dare duh!" He said nonchalantly.

"Ok you have to um blindfold yourself. And spin around for 20 seconds. And then kiss the person in front of you." He said.

"Pfff. Eazy Belle!" He snorted. He spun around once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven… finally, the 13th time. He ran forward and kissed the person in front of him. Which happened to be Vio.

"What. Who was that?" Said Blue removing the blindfold.

"Oh god, so sorry Shadow." Shadow just growled at him.

"Ok, um, Zelda right? Truth or Dare.

"Dare!" She said DARingly ( **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ).

"Oh well then I dare you to." He whispered this next part in her ear. "I dare you to give Toon Link a lap dance in a room with only you, Toon Link, and Link watching bound up in chains."

Zelda blushed and told Link and Toon Link to come into the adjacent room. So she just created a chair and she whispered to Toon Link that she was to give him a lap dance from a dare. Toon Link just smirked and relaxed as Zelda took over. ( **And I have no idea what this looks like so lazy ass time skip**.) Link just stared, in shock after what she did. And Zelda just looked blank. Toon Link was smirking a whole bunch.

"Ok, Zelda you ask Vio." He said.

"Ok Vio Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Um truth I guess." He said quietly.

"What's the most you and Shadow have done?" Zelda asked. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Well um… uh um. I, W-we uh…" He didn't know what to say so Shadow explained for him.

"Well actually we've done a whole lot of things, we've done 1st Base, and 2nd Base, and we're on 3rd now." He explained. Vio had a mix of emotions from _Shadow I am going to murder you_ to _Oh my god, why did he say that?_

"Alright u-um Red truth or dare." He said shyly.

"Dare!" Unsurprising, considering he had somewhat of a confidence build.

"Ok I um dare you to go into a room alone with Blue for 20 minutes. And um It's gonna be soundproof and stuff, so you can do whatever you want." He said embarrassed.

"Challenge accepted!" He said excited. So he and Blue went into a room, which was in fact not soundproofed. So they listened through the door.

"Ok, so let's start." Blue said. They could hear kissing sounds, and someone's slight moaning, although covered by something. After a long while, you could hear something getting zipped or unzipped. So they burst open the door and found Red and Blue with no shirt on, and Blue didn't have any pants on. They both looked embarrassed and flustered.

They quickly put their clothes back on and came back looking super flustered.

"Alright um Toon Link Truth or Dare?" Asked Red after recovering from the 'incident.'

"I'll take a truth." He answered.

"Alrighty, um when was the first time you and Tetra had sex." He said.

"W-what? Um how did you know?" He asked nervously. Red's expression was _I was just guessing that um this is awkward_.

"Well, um we were dating for several months. And we were alone on this island and no one was there and she just had this idea and yeah. That's it." He explained.

 **Hello, I just did this and the last chapter in one day. I just did that for the last like 6 hours. Please. APPRECIATE IT OR DIE! NYEH HEH HEH! And the machine and will be done with it by the time this is over. Bye!**


	4. Truth or Dare 2

**So, this is the second half and probably last chapter of my Legend of Zelda fanfiction. This one is about Truth or Dare. And the people left are Shadow and Tetra, I'm gonna drag it out though. Also, I will retype Toon Link's, so it won't be too short, anyway, let us begin!**

Third Person .

Recap: Toon Link was asked when the first time he and Tetra had sex was, and he awkwardly answers.

"Well, um we were dating for several months. And we were alone on this island and no one was there and she just had this idea and yeah. That's it." He explained.

"Oh, but that wasn't the whoooole story Link!" Interrupted Tetra. "Can I tell them the whole thing?" She asked eagerly.

"I suppose you have to because it's a dare." He answered sighing. Tetra had an obvious satisfied look in her trying-to-be-neutral expression.

"So what happened, was… We were sailing for about 2-3 days maybe. And we found this island ok? And everybody was all like, '"Hey, we should get all the loot and maybe go to the villagers and stuff!'"

( **The motherf*ckin' n*gga was hyped up! Aight. He just grabbed a n*gga, snuffed a n*gga. It was awful there and the motherf*cker. Eyy, what the rest of the n*ggas do? Well the n*ggas was packing burners, the n*ggas was ready to fight. The n*gga was amped he was like COME ON! COME ON MOTHERF*CKERZ! Come on Motherf*ckers Come on x8. More black songs references. I really need to stop doing these or else copyright might Hit 'Em Up HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** )

"Anyway, they just left us there, I was thinking about stopping them, but I just let them have their fun. Anyway, so Toon and I went on the island. And the time was rom:antic p.m. ( **Sunset** ). And, we were on the beach, everyone else was either in the ship or the village." She explained.

"And I had this really strange idea, actually I've been thinking about it for a while, take an educated guess what it is, but for some reason I felt them more than normal that day." Said Tetra.

"It might be because I knew that no one was watching. Anyway, so I kissed Toon, and we just did that for a while. And then he removed his shirt, and I just stared at it, and we kissed some more, and then I removed mine… ya see where this is going?" She answered.

"Alright moving on! Tetra Truth or Dare?" said Toon Link.

"Um, dare I guess." Tetra responed.

"Alright, I dare you to go to the first person you see outside and ask them if they want to have sex." Toon Link said clearly for revenge.

"Oh shit." She answered and walked outside. ( **Focus outside.** )

So Tetra went outside and found none other than Dark Link.

"Hey, Dark do you want to um… have sex." She said quickly and ran back to the room.

"What? Sure? I thought you were with Toon?" He said before realizing that she had gone.

"Once again moving on, Red Truth or Dare?" asked Tetra. Red being the incredibly smart person he was picked truth ( **Wait what? Wiiiiiimp!** ) Apparently he learned something.

"I pick Truth." He said shyly.

"Ok, when was your first kiss, how far have you gone, and if you have gone this far, where and when was the first time you had sex?" Asked Tetra, slightly mad about her dare.

"Woah, uh first question was actually Blue, but before we started dating actually. I saw Blue somewhere, and just kind of stared at him, I had a crush on him then." He explained he got some "awwww'"s from the background.

"Ahem! Anyway, I tripped and fell on top of him, and as a joke, I assume anyway, he kissed me. I think I melted right there. Alright, um how far have we gone? Uh, well we've kind of done it already." Practically muttering the last part.

"And lastly, the first time I had sex. Well, there was this um. One time, where we were inside a house. Of course all alone heh." He said shyly. "And um, Blue was like" He started blushing madly.

"B-Blue was like 'Eyy, wanna f-fuck now that everyone else is gone?' I just kind of stared at him shyly, he took it as a yes, and just started off from there." He explained embarrassed.

"Hey, I thought that was an actual yes!" Blue complained.

"Oh that was CLEARLY not, you just did what you wanted!" Red shot back.

"Yeah it was!" Blue stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Ok everyone, break it up let's all go home." Interrupted Zelda.

"Fine!" Everyone except for Link and Tetra said and ran home.

"Silly boys! Always doing something crazy." Said Tetra.

"Oh, gotta go, Toon Link just sent me an fmail" ( **It's like an email, except with "f"** ).

"Bye!" yelled Zelda as Tetra ran to Toon's house. Zelda just walked back to Link's house.

 **Alright everyone, that is the end of this, if you liked it please favorite or whatever. It's my personal favorite because it's not my horrible Underfail one, and it's not mindless lemons. So, goodnight everyone. Or good day, doesn't really matter either way. Oh yeah, anyone on my planet, good World Domin- I MEAN um fun times! Toodaloo! Oh yeah, due to the request of my very own Walter Egow, I will be writing a smut for each of these characters… well. Time to kill myself again. Anyway, the link for the smut of these pairings is:** s/11859201/1/After-the-Games **Actually Toodaloo!**


End file.
